Stay
by foolishgames
Summary: Detective Remy Hadley had a chance encounter with a beautiful blonde doctor that turned her life upside down. Now, several months later, they meet again. Can love prevail through betrayal, desperation and mystery? AU Cadley.
1. The Harder They Fall

Hi everyone!

So this is my first fan fic ever, I plan on taking it pretty far and I have a nice few chapters written so I hope you will all enjoy it! Let me know what you think? :)

* * *

Thirteen's heart raced as she sprinted through the dark alley.

_Damn, _she thought, _why do they always have to run?_

She turned the corner quickly, catching a glimpse of the suspect in question ducking through a window in a nearby building. She leapt forward without any hestitation and did a perfect roll through the window, losing no speed or ground on her perpetrator. The suspect tripped slightly as he bounded up a few flights of stairs. Thirteen smirked at his lack of grace, despite his fairly impressive speed.

'_Do any of them bother practicing parkour anymore?' _she inwardly mused as they reached the roof. The suspect looked around him with panic in his eyes as Thirteen pulled out her gun and pointed it towards him. _Got you now._

"Alright buddy, game over," she shouted to the man, "you've got nowhere to go, may as well give it up."

The man simply ignored her and sprinted to the edge of the roof, attempting a daring leap across the looming gap. Thirteen watched the scene progress in slow motion as the man flailed in the air and then dropped to the ground like a stone. There was a loud cracking sound and Thirteen rushed to the edge to see if the man was okay. His limbs were crumpled and there was blood all around him, but he appeared to be breathing from where she was standing. She looked to her left, noting the fire escape that the criminal had not seen. She sighed inwardly, _I always get the dumb ones, _she thought.

By the time Thirteen had climbed down the fire escape, several other officers had reached the injured man and were checking his vitals. She could hear the ambulance sirens in the distance and groaned at the prospect of having to make a visit to the hospital to question this asshole. If there was one thing she hated, it was hospitals, and she had more than one vaild reason for it.

"Detective Hadley," one of the officers yelled, snapping her out of her own head, " the chief just called," the officer said as he snapped his cellphone shut, "he wants you to follow this guy in the ambulance and wait at the hospital to question him."

Thirteen groaned once again as what she had suspected was confirmed, although she wasn't suprised. The chief wasn't exactly her biggest fan, which probably had alot to the do with her often reckless disregard for the rules to solve cases. Normally she would just ignore the orders and go back in the morning, but she figured she owed the guy one after all she'd put him through in the last few months.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around to face her grinning partner, Detective Sam MacDonald, or Mac as she prefered to be called. Thirteen smiled slightly at the presence of her best friend. Mac was an attractive woman, not particularly tall but had a great figure and gorgeous hazel eyes. Her slightly round face was shaped by a head full of long, curly dark hair, that was essentially Mac's pride and joy. Thirteen laughed inwardly thinking about the hours Mac spent on her hair, only to claim to anyone who asked that she had simply rolled out of bed that way.

"How's it going, buddy?" Mac queried in her slight east coast accent, "sorry I lost you there, I circled back to cut the bastard off but I guess he found an escape route," she said, laughing and pointing at the building.

"Yeah right, "Thirteen replied mockingly, "no need to make excuses, you just couldn't keep up with me."

"Well, some of us weren't blessed with natural fitness and super long legs you know!" Mac replied in mock disgust.

"Calm down, you know I'm just kidding," Thirteen replied, lightly punching Mac in the arm.

"I know, I know," Mac replied with a huge grin. "So they're sending you to the hospital?" Mac asked, looking a little more serious, "do you want me to come with?"

Thirteen shook her head, trying to brush off the subject. "Why would you?" she asked somewhat coldly.

"You know, for moral support," Mac replied, quirking her head sideways to study Thirteen's expression.

"That's not neccessary," Thirteen mumbled, turning away from Mac to watch the paramedics put the subject in the back of the ambulance.

"Remy," Mac stressed, reaching for her arm and spinning her around, "you don't have to do this alone you know that. It's been six months, we have to talk about this sometime."

"Now is not the time or place," Thirteen spat angrily, "just let me go, " she finished as she stalked off toward her car.

Mac sighed as she watched her friend stalk angrily toward her car and drive off. She shook her head and stuck her hands deep inside of her jeans pockets as Thirteen's car sped out of the alleyway. _You need to talk to someone Rem, if it's not me, I hope they're out there. I don't know what will happen to you if you don't..._


	2. And I Saw Her Standing There

Hi again everyone! Thanks for much for the reviews and encouragement, I'm glad to know people are enjoying the story. Just to give everyone a little heads up, this is going to be a dark one. I really dug deep into some dark and painful themes for this story, so I hope everyone who likes that stuff will really enjoy it. Also, since I didn't do this on the first chapter: I own nothing about the show House M.D. or anything except a few original characters. Thanks everyone!

PS. I won't be updating this frequently usually, I just decided to post the second chapter today since I already have alot of chapters written. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter two

Thirteen pulled her car into the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching hospital parking lot. She grabbed a parking spot close to the building, and sat in her car for a good five minutes to calm herself down. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel.

_Come on Remy, deep breaths, deep breaths_, she told herself_. You'll probably only be in there like ten minutes, you can do this come on._

Thirteen finally took a satisfactory deep breath and forced herself through the door. She approached the hospital confidently, allowing her outward bravado to effectively mask her internal insecurities. She strut through the main doors and headed straight for the ER. She felt slightly nauseous once she was inside, but she quickly brushed it aside and focused on what she had come here to do. She spotted the nurses desk and quickly made her way to it.

"Excuse me," she shouted to a pretty young blonde nurse over the noise of the ER. Upon getting her attention she flashed her badge, "Detective Remy Hadley," she started, "I'm here to question John Adams."

"You're gonna have to wait awhile," the nurse replied, looking sorry for the attractive detective. "They found some underlying condition while he was in the ER, he's being prepped for surgery now and after that he'll be Dr. House's patient."

Thirteen swallowed heavily, _great that's just what I need, being trapped in a hospital for a few days. _Her vision started to spin slightly and she felt even more nauseous than before. She was so distracted she barely noticed the burse was still talking to her.

"... and I'll send one of his fellows to meet you outside of the patients room when they're finished," the nurse was saying. When Thirteen didn't reply, the nurse looked at her quizically, "are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine," Thirteen choked out, "just, you know.. tired. So where do you want me to go?"

The nurse looked at her strangely and replied "third floor waiting room."

Thirteen nodded slowly and backed away from the nurse's station. She quickly turned around and headed for the nearest washroom. She quickly locked the door to the thankfully single room washroom and lightly banged her head against the wall in frustration. She rushed over to the sink and splashed some water on her face. She looked up at herself in the mirror and took in her appearance. Her jeans and leather jacket looked crumpled from the chase and her eyes were engulfed in dark circles from lack of sleep. She sighed, knowing that it would still be a long time before she could lay her head on a pillow.

"Okay Thirteen," she said loudly to no one in particular, "you're going to go upstairs and sit in that waiting room and deal with it. Then, when Dr. House comes to talk to you, just pull the bad ass cop routine, do your questioning and get out, no fuss, no mess."

Feeling slightly more confident, she headed out of the washroom and caught the elevator to the third floor. She reached the nearly empty waiting room and collapsed into one of the less than comfortable chairs. Knowing her wait would probably be long she allowed her eyes to fall shut and fell into a fit-full sleep.

* * *

Several hours later, Thirteen felt someone touch her arm softly, startling her from her sleep. She jumped out of her chair in surprise, her police instincts kicking in automatically, effectively startling the young woman who had disturbed her. It took the detective a moment to realize that she was still in the hospital and that the startled woman who had awoken her was a doctor.

"Jesus," she swore under her breath, as she looked up to face the woman for the first time. Her mouth hung open slightly as she took in the appearance of the doctor in front of her. The woman was unbelievably gorgeous. Her long blonde hair fell perfectly on her shoulders, and her eyes were nothing short of magical. Under her long white lab coat, she wore a short black skirt and a black blouse, un-buttoned just enough to leave a little for the imagination.

_Wow, _Thirteen thought to herself. She shook her head, suddenly realizing she was staring and mumbled a quiet apology to the woman.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," the doctor replied, with a kind smile.

Thirteen unconsciously smiled back, seemingly unable to help herself. "It's okay," she countered quickly," I'm just you know... jumpy."

The doctor laughed softly and stood to face the young detective. She stuck out her hand in greeting and Thirteen quickly accepted the handshake. Thirteen shivered slightly at the feel of the other woman's hand in her own and began lightly brushing her hand with her thumb. Realizing they had been standing there for almost a minute without saying anything, they both quickly let go, looking nervously at each other.

"I'm Dr. Cameron," she finally said, blushing.

"Detective Hadley," the younger woman responded. "So um, what brings you into the waiting room startling cops in the middle of the night?"

Cameron laughed slightly at Hadley's quip, and smiled brightly at the young detective. "I'm one of Dr. House's fellows," she started, "he, um.. sent me here to tell you that you won't be able to question your suspect until tomorrow morning."

Thirteen's face must have turned white in response to Cameron's statement, because the blonde doctor immediately looked concerned."Are you okay," she asked, lightly placing her hand on the younger woman's arm.

Thirteen's skin tingled under the doctor's touch and she looked up to meet her gaze. The blonde's eyes were filled with concern, but were also sparkling with interest and _attraction?_

"Yeah I'm fine, just... my boss wants me to stay here until I question him and I... well I don't really like hospitals," Thirteen answered, surprised at her own honesty.

Cameron felt sorry for the young woman, and sensing the sensitivity of the subject, she decided not to press it any further. She quickly realized her hand was still on the detective's arm, and she self consciously retracted it, giggling softly at her own actions. Thirteen smiled in return at the incredibly cute shyness of the woman she now knew as Cameron.

"Well, I've got about half an hour before I have to be back in the office, would you maybe like to get a cup of coffee with me?" Cameron shyly asked.

"I'd really like that actually" Thirteen replied with a smile.

The two women shared a quiet moment, just awkwardly looking into each other's eyes before making their way to the elevator. At the other end of the hallway, House poked his head around the corner as he watched the two women walk off together.

The chuckled slightly to himself and whispered, "they should have called me cupid."


	3. Fire In Your Eyes

Here's a special gift from me to you all on this joyeous November day.

This story is practically writing itself (I finished Chapter 13 before I went out last night), so I figured it can't hurt to update fairly regularly :). Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it so much. Hopefully I'll get the time to respond individually eventually!

* * *

Chapter 3: Fire In Your Eyes

Dr. Allison Cameron was on cloud nine as she entered the elevator to head back up to House's office. Her coffee with Remy, as she discovered to be the young woman's first name, had been nothing short of amazing. She was smart, funny, gorgeous, and not to mention the incredibly sexy bad ass cop thing she had going on. Cameron sighed deeply, leaning her head back to lightly touch the wall of the elevator as it began to move. She felt like a giddy junior high school kid who had just been asked to their first dance. They hadn't really talked about much in their short encounter, generally sticking to their jobs and interests, but Cameron could not deny how incredibly intruiged she was by this woman.

_There's no doubt I have to see her again, _Cameron thought to herself, grinning like a fool as the elevator finally opened to her floor. She only managed to make to two steps out of the elevator before she came face to face with House and her co-workers, Taub, Kutner, and Foreman. Cameron, jumped back slightly, startled by their unexpected presence.

"Finished so soon?" House questioned with a smug grin on his face. "Well I hope you got me some pictures at least."

Cameron looked bewildered for a moment, before realizing her meddling boss' intention when he had sent her to talk to Detective Hadley.

"Wow," she breathed, "you really are a perv. Is that why you sent me to talk to her, because she's pretty?"

"You seem surprised," Foreman chipped in sarcastically from behind House.

"Don't be jealous Foreman," House quipped, " I just figured your decorative criminal record would keep you two from ever making it past 'hello'. Besides the image of the two of them together is way hotter."

Cameron blushed at House's comment, which House noticed immediately, causing his eyebrows to shoot straight up.

"Can we please just talk about the patient," Cameron started, trying to change the subject.

"Sure thing. Hey Taub," House said, calling out to the short doctor, "go find our detective and let her know she can go to room 345 to question her suspect now. Foreman and Cameron, head to the lab and check on the patients test results."

"Wait a minute," Cameron barked as House began to walk away, "why didn't you just ask me to tell her that a few minutes ago?"

"Again, you seem surprised," Foreman repeated over her shoulder. Cameron sighed in frustration as her boss simply gave her an enigmatic smile and headed off in the other direction.

* * *

Several hours later, Cameron was heading down the corridor to check up on their patient, but her mind was swamped with much more than work. The alluring detective that she had met just a few hours ago had occupied her thoughts pretty much since the moment their hands had touched. As she neared the patient's room, she could only hope that Remy hadn't finished questioning him so she could at least see her one more time before she left. Sure enough, when she reached the room she immediately spotted Remy inside pacing back and forth.

The uniformed guard in front of the patient's door gave Cameron a small smile and informed her that she would have to wait a few minutes before heading in to check on her patient. Cameron simply nodded, much too distracted with watching Detective Hadley at work. She had stopped pacing, and was now standing above the patient, who seemed to be completely ignoring her. Remy seemed to talk calmly for a while, but upon realizing it was getting her nowhere, she promptly switched from good cop, to bad cop.

Cameron watched the fear dance in her patients eyes as the detective leaned down extremely close to his face, saying something in his ear that was clearly terrifying the man. She leaned back, and Cameron read the words, "got that?" on the detective's lips. It didn't take much longer for the man to start talking after whatever the detective had said to him. Cameron's chest burned and she felt a twinge of arousal watching Hadley at work.

_Well she's certainly... persuasive... I wonder what she could make me do, _she mused inwardly. She quickly snapped herself out of those thoughts. _Come on Allison, you just met the woman, you don't even know if she's interested in you._

Cameron sighed and turned away from the window, opting to take a seat in a nearby chair rather than continuing to watch Detective Hadley. It wasn't long before she heard the door to the patients room slide open, revealing a very satisfied looking Remy. She watched as Remy gave a nod to the officer guarding the door before beginning to walk off in the other direction.

Cameron jumped up, unable to let the possibly only other chance she had at talking to this mysterious woman slip away.

"Remy," she shouted after the brunette, causing her to stop in her tracks. Thirteen turned around slowly, unsurprised to come face to face with Allison Cameron again.

"Hi," Cameron breathed, as she finally reached the detective, realizing that she hadn't actually thought through what she was going to say.

"Hi again," Thirteen replied with a smile.

"I um... so... you're all finished with your suspect?" she questioned, adding a funny little inflection to the word "suspect," trying to convey the absurdity of the word being part of her vernacular.

"Yep, all done," Thirteen replied, laughing slightly, "I guess he's your patient now," she finished, using the same inflection Cameron had used.

"Listen," Cameron started. She wanted to ask the brunette to dinner, drinks, and another coffee, perhaps even for a romp around the locker room floor sometime. But her nervousness froze her words, so she settled on, "I'm sorry my boss screwed with you, I really didn't know."

"It's okay," Thirteen replied coolly, "I'm a cop, I'm used to getting screwed."

Cameron felt her knees buckle slightly at the obvious double entendre that Remy either didn't notice she said, or was much to cool to giggle like a school girl about. Cameron laughed anyway, in spite of herself, igniting a smile to Remy's lips.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Cameron lamented, unable to think of anything to say. _Damn_, she swore to herself as she turned to walk away.

"Wait," Thirteen called after her, taking the few steps forward to decrease the distance between them once again. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small white card, handing it over to Cameron.

"Just in case you ever want to have a drink or hang out or... something," Thirteen said brazenly as Cameron took the card out of her hand.

Cameron blushed slightly as butterflies danced in her stomach at the look Remy was giving her.

"Sure," she breathed, "I'll call you."

"Great," Remy replied, giving Cameron a little wave as she headed toward the elevator doors.

Cameron watched Remy disappear into the elevator, and once the doors were shut she did a triumphant victory dance.

_What are you doing, _she thought to herself with a broad smile as she headed down the hallway.

Inside the elevator, Thirteen's smiled quickly dissipated as she leaned her head against the cool metal of the elevator door.

_What are you doing?_


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Hello again everyone!

Once again, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts, I really appreciate the support. I'm going to try to do individual replies before I post the next chapter, so if you have any quetions feel free to ask! I hope you enjoy this chapter :).

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise, surprise

"You gave her your number!" Mac exclaimed with excitement dancing in her eyes. "I can't believe it Thirteen, that's so unbelievably awesome!"

Thirteen sighed in contrast to her friend's excitement as her eyes began to wander around the small coffee shop they often frequented on their breaks. She had barely been able to get her mind off of the beautiful doctor since their short encounter yesterday night. Yet, she was feeling very unsettled about the whole situation. She turned her head back to face Mac, who had a confused look on her face.

"Remy, what's up?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," Thirteen replied simply.

"Come on Hadley, I know you. Something is up! You just gave your number to a gorgeous doctor who is _definitely_ going to call you; you should be jumping for joy right now!"

"She's just another girl, Mac," Thirteen answered passively.

"Just another girl! Yeah right, the Remy I know does not give her number to just any girl."

Remy just shrugged in response and went back to absently gazing around the small shop. Mac sighed in frustration at her friend's fake indifference. Remy had always been promiscuous, but in all the time Mac had known her, she had never willingly given her number to any girl. Usually, Remy would stumble into some bar, and drunkenly walk out with some hot girl for a night of anonymous sex. But this was different, and Mac knew it.

She also, of course, knew why her best friend was acting so apprehensive. Thirteen would never let anyone get close to her, and it wasn't just because she was a womanizer. Mac would never forget the night, a little over six months ago when Remy had shown up on her doorstep at three in the morning, drunk off her ass and crying her eyes out. Mac's stomach clenched as she remembered how Remy had told her that her worst fears had come to life: she had Huntington's. Ten, fifteen, maybe twenty years if she was extremely lucky, but it was likely that her best friend would never see her 40th birthday.

Mac reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Hadley's, causing the other woman to questioningly quirk an eyebrow. A small smile tugged the corner of Mac's lips as she thought about the effect that this 'Cameron' woman was already having on her best friend. If she could do this much in a day, Mac knew she had to push this for her.

"What?" Thirteen asked in reference to Mac's smile, effectively breaking the silence.

"Nothing, I just... look Remy, I just think that you actually like this woman, and that scares you."

Thirteen looked thoughtful but did not respond.

"Just promise you'll go out with her, just once, for me?" Mac pleaded.

Hadley still didn't respond, seeming to hope that evading the question would eventually make Mac drop it.

"Come on Remy, one little date isn't going to hurt you."

"Okay," Hadley responded, finally giving in, "but I'm not promising anything!" she added jokingly.

"That's all I ask," Mac replied with a smile.

* * *

Cameron paced back and forth across the floor in her living room, periodically reaching for the phone but always stopping at the very last minute. A petite woman with dark red hair sat on the floor sipping a drink and observing the doctor`s antics.

``You know, if you don`t stop pacing, you might walk yourself right through the floor," the red-head quipped, earning an annoyed stare from Cameron.

``Why are you so nervous anyway? She gave you her number; she's expecting you to call!"

"Obviously, I know that Meghan," Cameron countered, turning to face her friend, "it's just, I mean you didn't see this woman... she's waaaaaay out of my league."

"Oh honey," Meghan started, pushing herself into a standing position and walking over to face her friend. "There isn't a woman on this planet that is out of your league, and don't you forget it," she finished, punctuating the last few words with taps on Cameron's nose.

"Thanks Meg," Cameron replied sheepishly, turning around the pick up her telephone and Hadley's card. "But, I mean you should have SEEN this woman," she gushed, as she flopped back into her chair and quickly laid her phone back down.

"Okay, Cameron, sweetie, you know I love you," Meghan started, "but if you don't pick up that phone and call her soon I'm going to do it myself, and I'm thinking that may be alot more embarrassing."

"Okay, okay!" Cameron laughed, shoving her friend playfully, "I'll do it," she finished, giving in. She pushed herself back into a standing position and quickly dialled the phone before she had a chance to chicken out again. She placed the phone to her ear and glanced over at Meghan who was clapping frantically and silently giggling like a school girl. Cameron giggled back before shushing her friend as she heard the line pick up.

"_Hey this is Hadley,"_

"Machine," Cameron mouthed to her friend who anxiously nodded.

"Hi Remy, this is Allison Cameron," she started when the machine beeped, "you know, from the hospital from the other day. Just calling to see if you wanted to grab a drink sometime, or not, you know, that's cool too," she squeaked out, causing her to slap herself in the head and earn a disapproving glare from Meghan. "So anyway, my number is 555-0376, so, give me a call sometime," she finished hanging up.

"Oh my god," she breathed, collapsing next to Meghan, who was currently in a laughing fit.

"Could you be any more of a nerd," Meghan teased.


	5. Hot Like Wow

Hi again everyone.

Here is Chapter 5, which effectively ends "Part 1" of Stay, which is like the prequel of sorts. I just finished Part 2 and am planning on starting Part 3 very soon. Part 2 is 8 chapters long, and part 3 will be beteen 10 and 15, so I'm intending this on being at least a 20 chapter story. There weren't many reviews on the last chapter, so I hope if people are interesed in seeing Stay continued you guys will read and review. Everyone needs a little encouragement to fuel their muse you know :). Thanks everyone for their support so far! I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hot Like Wow

Thirteen stumbled into her apartment just after 3am, exhausted after a long day at work. She kicked her shoes off and threw herself onto her couch to rest for a moment. She quickly noticed her answering machine blinking and groggily pulled herself up to listen to the messages. She groaned loudly as she left her position of comfort, but she figured it was probably better if she didn't sleep on her couch tonight. She dragged herself over to the table that her answering machine rested on and pressed the blue button.

She picked up her black book and began looking through the many numbers within it as the voices of co-workers and friends filled the room with various questions and anecdotes. Thirteen finally stopped on one name in the book and considered giving her a call; she could after all use a little harmless fun after a long day at work. Before she could pull out her cell phone to make the call, a final message beeped in and a familiar voice floated into her ears.

_"Hi Remy, this is Allison Cameron. You know, from the hospital from the other day. Just calling to see if you wanted to grab a drink sometime, or not, you know, that's cool too... so anyway, my number is 555-0376, so, give me a call sometime."_

The machine beeped twice, signalling the end of her messages. A small smile crept its way to her lips as she pictured Cameron nervously stuttering over her words. Butterflies began to dance in her stomach, but she quickly brushed it off. She set down her black book, opting to get a good night's sleep tonight rather than making a pointless booty call.

_I think I can wait one night to have a little fun, _she thought as she drifted off to sleep, making a mental note to call Cameron tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

The sound of the phone rang loudly throughout Cameron's apartment as she bounded out of the washroom clad only in a towel.

"Hello," she exclaimed excitedly as she picked up the phone.

"_Well, someone's having a good day," _Meghan's voice chirped from the line.

"Oh, it's only you," Cameron lamented, slightly disappointed.

"_Don't sound so happy," _Meghan retorted sarcastically.

"Sorry, what's up?" Cameron replied, trying to sound a little more chipper.

"_Oh you know, just checking up on a certain blonde doctor to make sure she isn't spending her whole day off waiting around for a phone call from a sexy detective."_

"I'm not waiting around, per se. I'm just, you know... staying close to the phone."

"_Ah yes, I see the difference,"_

"Ugh, hold on, call waiting," she responded, trying to convey her annoyance in her tone. "Hello," she said, answering the other line.

"_Um, hi? Cameron?"_

"Yes?"

"_Hey! It's Remy returning your call,"_

"Oh hi Remy!" she said perhaps a little too excitedly. "How are you?" she asked, twirling the phone cord with her finger.

_"Oh I'm doing good, just you know, busy."_

"Oh that's cool, me too, except not because today is my day off..." she responded, trailing off slightly upon realizing that she was rambling. Remy simple responded with a cute laugh, causing the butterflies already dancing in Cameron's stomach to break into a full on Irish jig.

_"Well, lucky for you, it's my day off too," _Hadley responded flirtatiously, causing Cameron to bite her lower lip in anticipation. "_So I was wondering..."_

"Would you like to do something tonight?" Cameron interrupted, surprising herself and Remy. She silently cursed herself for uncharacteristically spazzing out.

_"Well... you beat me to it. I would love to, how about your place around eight?"_

"Sound's great!" she replied, her voice breaking slightly in excitement, "I'm on Bleaker, it's the biggest apartment building on the street, you can't miss it."

_"Great, see you then." _

"Bye," Cameron responded as she set down the phone. It took a second for the whole conversation to hit her, and she sighed longingly into the couch. Her reverie was broken as the phone began ringing loudly once again. She picked it up, surprised to hear Meghan's confused voice on the other line.

_"What the hell happened?"_

"She called," Cameron gushed, unable to hold in her excitement any longer

* * *

Cameron and Hadley sat in her apartment laughing heartily at some story Cameron had told her about med school. Cameron was feeling more and more at ease with this mysterious woman with every word they spoke. But, even though they had been hanging out for the past three hours, she still felt like she really knew very little about the gorgeous detective.

"I can't believe you did that," Thirteen exclaimed, still laughing at Cameron's story.

"Well it wasn't my fault!" Cameron replied, smiling brightly. She laid her hand lightly and playfully on Remy's thigh as she laughed, feelings her fingers tingle at the soft touch.

"So, tell me about you," Allison whispered, letting her hand linger on Remy's thigh as she steered the conversation to a more serious destination. She quickly felt discouraged as she noticed the younger woman tense up.

"Me? I'm not that interesting," Hadley replied vaguely, before taking another sip from her beer.

"I'll bet you are," she purred flirtatiously, trying to lift Remy's spirits back up to playful, but to no avail. The detective simply shook her head and stood, grabbing the few empty beer bottles lying around to take them to the kitchen. Cameron watched her walk away with curiosity in her eyes and sighed in frustration at how difficult getting to know Remy Hadley was becoming.

Cameron got to her feet and followed Hadley into the kitchen, propping herself up on the counter top as Remy busied herself with clearing away various dishes and recyclables. After a few minutes, Hadley looked up, locking eyes with Cameron and holding her gaze. They remained like that in awkward silence for several moments before Hadley finally broke away.

"Listen," she started cautiously, causing a lump to build in Allison's throat. "I like you, I think you're really cute. But, I don't know what you're expecting from me here."

Cameron felt her stomach drop. She simply sat there in silence, unable to look up to meet Remy's eyes that were gazing at her expectantly waiting for a reaction. Cameron finally looked up several moments later to feel her chest tighten heavily under the other woman's gaze. She could see so much hiding behind those eyes, so much pain and fear hidden by a bravado of charm and grace. At that moment, Allison felt she would do almost anything to break those barriers down. She scooted herself off of the counter towards the damaged woman that stood in front of her, stopping only when their bodies were mere inches from touching.

"I think we're looking for the same thing," she whispered seductively. She knew she was lying, but at that moment she would have said anything to make the brunette kiss her.

Remy nodded, her expression remaining vacant and unreadable. There was no question in her mind that she liked the blonde doctor, but she didn't need or want to feel anything real for her. All she wanted was a casual encounter to help her get her mind off of her otherwise miserable existence. She told herself that Cameron was another chance to escape from reality for a few hours, just another vehicle.

Cameron saw the conflicted expression in the brunette's eyes and matched it with one of her own. She wanted so much more than just a one night stand from this woman, but if that was all she could have, she would take it. Not hesitating another second, she leaned into the younger woman, laying her hands lightly on her hips as she did and eliciting a barely audible sigh. Remy took the hint and leaned forward, capturing the other woman's lips in a kiss so soft and tentative that it surprised both of them. Hadley pulled back and looked at Cameron expectantly, as if silently asking if she wanted to proceed. Cameron nodded heavily, unable to control herself any longer at the close proximity of the gorgeous woman in front of her.

Their lips crashed together much rougher than before as Thirteen began to slowly unbutton Allison's blouse. She discarded the garment and gazed longingly at the blonde's now partially exposed chest, causing Cameron's center to burn with arousal. She bit her lip as the detective nipped at her neck and her hands began to roam everywhere the blonde wanted them to be. The older woman was startled as Remy picked her up, but quickly wrapped her legs around the younger woman as she carried them to her bedroom.

Allison fell backwards onto the bed softly, and Hadley prowled on top of her like a tiger ready to make its kill. The blonde released the breath she barely noticed she was holding as Remy's lips descended upon her once again.

* * *

Cameron awoke with a start after passing out following several hours of what could only be described as an amazingly passionate encounter. She rolled over quickly, unsurprised but still slightly disappointed to find the bed next to her empty. She sighed, her stomach turning in sadness as she smelled the lingering scent of her lover in the air. Tears formed slowly behind her eyes as she wondered if she would ever see Remy Hadley again.


	6. Six Months Later

Hi everyone. So this, Chapter 6, is where the story really begins (as outlined in the summary anyway). I hope you'll all really enjoy this one, and once again, thanks for all the support!

* * *

Chapter 6: Six Months Later

Remy groaned in frustration as Mac grabbed yet another pair of jeans to try on and headed towards the dressing room.

"What? Come on now Remy, you've gotta have a little patience with me. Not everyone can give a girl one sultry 'come hither' look and have them puddling in their arms! Some of us actually have to try," Mac stressed jokingly, allowing a small pout to grace her lips.

"Oh yeah, like you have to try so hard!" Hadley replied, stifling a laugh, "let's have this conversation next time you're playing at an open mic and practically picking the girls off of you."

"Oh yeah," Mac grinned sheepishly in response. Remy let out a laugh as her friend disappeared into the dressing room. She could never understand why Mac was so self-conscious when it came to women. She was gorgeous and charming, and women practically threw themselves at her, but Remy guessed that it was because Mac was never comfortable with promiscuity the way she was. Mac actually wanted a girlfriend, another fact that used to bewilder her to no end. She took a seat outside the dressing room, lazily flipping through the magazine she had in her bag as she waited for Mac to finished changing. A few moments later, Mac emerged from the dressing room wearing the exact same thing she had on when she went in.

"Looks good," Thirteen stated dryly, earning herself an annoyed glare.

"What? I just liked them so much I decided you didn't deserve to see them yet," she bantered playfully, "come on let's get out of here, the commercialism is making me itchy."

"So you're not getting the jeans?" Hadley asked as she followed her friend to the front of the store.

"Hell yeah I'm getting them!" she answered quickly. "I mean, damn girl, you should of seen my ass in these things," she finished in her best rapper accent. She was so busy laughing at her own joke that she walked straight into a small red-head who was making her way around the corner at the same time.

"Oh my god," the woman yelped as she fell forward into Mac. The young detective swooped forward, catching the woman in her arms and steadying her on her feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Mac breathed, extremely embarrassed. She looked back at Remy apologetically, but found that her friend simply looked amused at the exchange between the two women. Mac looked back toward the red head, quickly realizing she was still holding the woman before backing away sheepishly.

"Sorry, again," she muttered, her cheeks now redder than the young woman's hair.

"No it's okay," the other woman replied with a smile, speaking for the first time. "It's not often that gorgeous women coming ploughing into me while I'm shopping," she finished, flirtatiously.

Mac's jaw hung open, and Thirteen's must have done the same, because the woman looked back and forth between the two with extreme amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I uh, I... thanks?" Mac managed to stutter out, her cheeks still somehow becoming redder by the moment.

"I'm Meghan," she grinned confidently, offering her hand to Mac who hesitantly took it.

"Mac," the brunette stuttered out in response. Remy had watched the entire exchange between the two, and was beginning to feel like she should step in and help her friend out.

"I'm Remy," she interjected, stepping beside her friend for support. Mac smiled gratefully at her.

"Oh so you two are... ," Meghan quickly questioned, earning loud laughter from the two woman in front of her. She watched them with a bit of confusion as they continued to point back and forth at each other and laugh.

"Sorry, sorry," Remy answered, finally composing herself, "we're definitely not together," she finished, still stifling a laugh.

"Great, then you won't mind if I take your adorable friend out for lunch?"

The two cop's jaws once again slacked slightly at the brazen confidence of the women in front of them. They both unconsciously nodded in response to the question, much too surprised to do anything else.

"In fact," she continued, looking Hadley up and down, "I'm supposed to meet a friend as well... so she might be a little less mad at me for bringing a date if I bring a little treat for her as well."

Remy felt slightly uncomfortable as the woman gazed at her like she was a slab of beef. She was used to be objectified by both men and women, but lately it seemed to be making her more and more uneasy. She snapped out of her head a few seconds later as she realized both Mac and Meghan were looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Sure," she finally responded, "why not."

"Great!" Meghan replied, linking arms with the two women and pulling them out of the shop. Thirteen looked back on the ground to see Mac's selections left forgotten and she scowled slightly at the amount of time they had spent in that store for nothing.

A few moments later they had reached a small cafe. Meghan pulled them both inside and led them toward a booth in the back.

"I think you guys will like this place," Meghan stated confidently as she slid into the booth next to a very nervous looking Mac. "And don't worry Remy, Allison will be along in a moment."

Mac's eyes widened as she looked over at Remy who wore a matching expression. Something clicked in Remy's head as she remembered a conversation she had about six months ago.

"_Well my best friend, Meghan, this brazen little red-head who is way too forward for her own good..."_

The memory rang loudly in Remy's ear as alarm bells began going off in her head.

"Wait a minute, did you say..."

"...Remy?"


	7. Typical Situation

Hello hello, and Happy Remembrance Day!

So here I am, bearing a gift, the longest chapter yet! This chapter... sort of... includes what you were all waiting for. I have a few important author's notes at the end of the chapter because I didn't want to give any spoilers for the chapter :).

Also, nine reviews on the last chapter? You guys are WAY too awesome. Seriously, I so appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Typical Situation

Hadley was frozen in place as three pairs of eyes bore into her; one pair concerned, one confused, and one currently unreadable, but undoubtedly angry. Remy let her eyes fall upon the woman who had haunted her for the past six months: Allison Cameron. She looked different, Remy thought, her hair was a little shorter and a slightly darker shade of blonde. But that wasn't it, there was something else.

Remy could barely think let alone speak; she had no idea what the protocol in this sort of situation was. She had slept with Cameron once, and it was amazing, but she of course had to go and blow her off right afterwards. Remy cringed as she thought about the many sleepless nights she had spent considering going back to the blonde doctor's apartment, just to see her one more time. The detective quickly realized how silent the room had become. She could swear the only sound in that cafe at that very moment was the sound of her own heart beating out of her chest. It was as though time had stopped completely, but within a few seconds, everyone except for Remy had clicked in.

Mac propped herself slightly out of the booth, and her mouth hung open as she took in the appearance of the woman her best friend had been obsessing over for the past six months. "You're **the **Allison," she managed to sputter out.

Meghan wore a slightly different expression as her gaze towards Remy hardened quite a bit. "You're **the **Remy?" she almost hissed through gritted teeth.

_Well, this is officially the most awkward thing that has ever happened to anyone ever, _Remy mused, having her first clear thought since she had caught sight of the blonde doctor.

"I should go," Remy stuttered quickly before sliding out of the booth and leaving the cafe as fast as she could without making eye contact with Allison.

Mac sat propped up in the booth, her mouth agape as she glanced between the door and the two women who were currently staring at her. She tried to squeak something out before silently giving up and vaulting over the seat.

"Thirteen, wait up," she shouted after her friend as she dashed out of the cafe.

Cameron stood in the exact same position she had been in since the moment she had laid eyes on Remy. Meghan stood up slowly, coming to stand in front of her best friend.

"Ally I am so sorry, I had no idea! I just met them, and I thought the little one was cute, and... Ally?"

Cameron's eyes were vacant as she looked back at Meghan, and before the red head knew what was happening, she was following Cameron through the cafe door.

The two women ran several blocks down the street, unsurprised to find the two cops leaning against an expensive looking beamer. Upon spotting them, Cameron again stopped in her tracks, causing Meghan once again to question as to what was going on.

"I just want to see her," Cameron whispered, speaking for the first time.

"Cam," Meghan started with authority, stepping into her best friend's line of vision, "this is a bad idea, that woman crushed you."

Meghan's words simply floated past Cameron as the blonde's eyes remained focused on the two cops on the other side of the street. Meghan followed her gaze, extremely surprised to find Mac comforting a very distraught looking Remy. Meghan looked to Cameron to try and gauge her reaction to the situation, and anger boiled within her as she saw tears form in her eyes.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Meghan had stormed across the street and slugged Remy Hadley in the face with all the strength she could muster. Cameron's eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold and she quickly ran across the street to restrain her friend.

Remy never saw it coming, and was lying on the ground with a severely bleeding nose. Mac was standing protectively in front of her friend as Meghan swore and cursed Hadley down to the dirt. Mac pushed her back slightly as Cameron reached the group, catching Meghan as she stumbled away from the angry cop.

"You stay away from her or so help me god I will slap you with so many assault charges that you'll spend the next five years whoring yourself out to buzz-cut Bertha's in exchange for protection and cigarettes. Got that?"

Remy's eyes widened in surprise at her normally calm friend's words, and the two women in front of them wore matching expressions. Mac turned around, helping her injured friend into their car, before offering another icy stare to the two women watching them.

"Stay away from her, you've caused her enough trouble," she warned angrily before jumping into the car and speeding off towards a hospital.

Cameron could only stare after the car in disbelief as she watched Remy zoom out of her life for the second time. She was once again left with little to no chance of ever bumping into the woman again, and she was sure she'd never hear from her on her own accord. Her last chance was blown.

"Ally, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..."

"Save it," Cameron whispered, not angrily, just with extreme sadness in her voice. "I know you care about me Meg, but why did you have to do that?"

"I don't know"

* * *

Several hours later, Mac and Hadley sat silently at her dinner table. Mac had brought Remy to a clinic, where they had snapped the brunette's nose back into place and cleaned her up without any questions. But the two cops had not said a word since their encounter with Meghan and Allison. Mac eyed Remy thoughtfully, wondering what was going on inside of her head. She sighed in frustration, knowing she would probably never know what her best friend was thinking. The woman was like a brick wall, and on the rare occasions she actually did tell Mac how she was feeling, the statements were vague and could be interpreted in almost anyway.

There were only two instances in their entire friendship when Thirteen had broken down those walls. The first was when she told Mac about her Huntington's, and the second occurred about two months ago. And that was how she knew that her womanizer of a best friend had spent the last six months obsessing over Allison Cameron. The irony of Remy falling for a doctor was one thing, but Remy simply falling for **anyone **was a big deal. Mac cursed herself slightly for the exchange she had with Meghan. Remy had probably wanted to talk to Allison, but that option was out the window now. Not that it was really her fault, the woman had attacked Hadley after all. She sighed again, looking up to meet Remy's eyes that were now staring intently at her.

"Are you ready to talk?" Mac asked quietly. She waited for some response but received only a small shrug. "Okay, well then I'll talk. Remy, I don't think I need to tell you how weird you've been the last few months..." she trailed off slightly, expecting Thirteen to respond in some way. When the brunette simply stared at the table in front of her, she decided to continue.

"First, you partied like you never partied before. More drugs, more booze, and more women than I thought even you could handle. And then, even more shockingly, nothing." Mac waited once again, hoping for some sign that Remy was even listening to her. "Remy, look at me."

Remy glanced up, meeting Mac's gaze with an intensity that conveyed how much she did not want to be talking about this right now.

"Remy, you can't go one like this, you need someone in your life to keep you grounded... to love you."

"But I have you," she whispered with emotion in her voice, causing Mac to look at her quizzically.

"Remy," she started, "that's not the same, I'm your friend. Of course I love you, and of course I'll always be there for you when you need me, but you need someone who can really love you, and hold you, and need you just as much as you need them. Someone that you can be honest with and trust."

"But why can't that be you?" she asked, pushing herself forward to kneel next to the shocked woman next to her. Mac gulped slightly as Remy took her hand and inched closer. "It's always been so easy with you... and today when you stood up for me like that I thought, why not?"

Mac laughed softly, laying her free hand against Remy's cheek. "Remy," she breathed in a tone that caused Thirteen's stomach to drop, "you know the answer to that question. And you know that I'm not really the one you want."

With those words, Mac dropped Hadley's hands and pushed herself off of the chair. She headed towards the door before being sharply pulled back into the now standing Remy.

"Mac, please... I need you," she begged as their foreheads fell together. Mac felt her heart speed up as the other woman leaned so close their lips were almost touching. Thirteen's hands tightly gripped Mac's jacket, trying to prevent her from backing away. Mac's mind swelled with the many possible outcomes this situation would have for the two of them. She, much like everyone else on the planet, could not deny Remy's sex appeal. But she knew that this would not lead anywhere good. Remy was hurting and desperate, but she needed time to think, not this.

Mac swallowed hard and with every inch of resolve she had, leaned her head back and whispered, "Remy you're upset, and it's understandable that you feel like you need this. But it isn't real; I'm not the one you want. Please let me go."

Remy nodded sadly, refusing to make eye contact with her, and ran her hands along Mac's arms until they reached her wrists. Remy interlaced their fingers and pulled Mac into a short, but longing kiss, seeming to try and convey every ounce of feeling she had towards Mac in those few lingering seconds. As she pulled away, her eyes met Mac's in a searing gaze and she whispered, "don't tell me there isn't something here."

Mac's lips tingled in memory of Remy's, but she shook her head sadly in response to the question. "While I do admit that it is going to take every ounce of strength I have in me to walk out of here right..."

"Then don't," the brunette interrupted, moving her hands to Mac's shoulders, "stay."

"You can't hide from her with me," Mac sighed, "it's not fair to either of us."

She placed her hands lightly on Remy's hips, pulling the taller woman in once again for a soft, but final kiss. She stepped back firmly, locking eyes with Remy before turning to walk out the door.

"Just promise me you'll think about it," Hadley whispered desperately, stopping Mac in her tracks once again. She pulled the door open and turned back to face Thirteen again.

"Promise me **you'll** do some thinking," she said with concern as she and Remy exchanged one last longing look before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Okay, so there it is. Now some notes:

1. This chapter includes alot of development of the Mac character and her relationship with Remy. She is a very important character in this story and the scene between them depicted here is also essential to Remy's character and her relationship with Cameron.

2. Mac's angry retort at Meghan came to me as something that would be genuinely said in anger. I hope it does not offend anyone, as it was definitely not intended to and I really doubt it will but I like to be careful.

3. It has been pointed out to me that I continue to call Remy "Thirteen" at various times, despite the fact that she never worked for House. But I have considered this from the beginning and I have a humorous, if somewhat lame, explanation for it in a later chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, trust me, the next one is a doozy :).


End file.
